


Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story

by mybrotherharry



Series: Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, Getting Together, Jed Bartlet is President, M/M, Romance, Set Post Avengers, no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrotherharry/pseuds/mybrotherharry
Summary: Sam Seaborn meets Steve Rogers at a protest. True love is sure to follow.





	Just Another Steve with a Sassy Brunette Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is approximately set in the present, but with Jed Barlet in the white house. SHIELD isn't Hydra, but Steve knows Bucky is alive in this timeline and is chasing him. Set post Avengers 2012. Not to be taken seriously. At all.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:  
> I am projecting a lot of my own socialist, liberal opinions on Steve Rogers. (Because I am right.) If you disagree, consider this a warning and kindly fuck off.

“Guess who!” Sam calls, covering Laurie’s eyes from the back. He has got a dark grey hoodie pulled over his head, and he left his trademark glasses at home.

“Hey!” She laughs, pulling his hands off her face and turning around, beaming. “What are you doing here?”

“I am a lawyer, I am here to support you!” he tells her, gesturing around them to the mass of people participating in the protest march.

“Sam,” she folds her hands over her chest. “You can’t be seen here! ACLU is protesting  _ your  _ administration’s stance on profiling of trans people in sex work cases.”

“I know,” he smiles at her. “And frankly, if I weren’t working for the administration, I would be painting signs and marching with you.”

“Great, now you have gone and said it,” she says, but her eyes are gleaming with something like fondness. “If a reporter overhears you -”

“CJ will murder me, and none of this will be a problem any more,” he tells her, tugging the hoodie down lower to cover his face. “I just wanted to see you, and say hi!” 

“ - have you considered a hobby? Seriously, Steve - for God’s sake, for once in your life, walk away -”

“ - they used to have picket lines in the twenties, Sam, I honestly dunno what the big deal is,” a tall, built (and Sam means  _ freaking built like a townhouse)  _ blonde man approaches them, with his shorter, African American friend trailing behind him, “Excuse me, sir, madam, can you tell us what this protest is about?”

Sam registers that the man is extremely good looking, and speaks with a New York accent. For some reason, he seems familiar, but Sam struggles to place him.

“We are protesting unlawful profiling and convictions of transgender women in solicitation cases,” she answers. “I am not part of the group running this. You need to speak to Cherie if you need more information for a release.”

“No, we are not the press,” the shorter man tells them. Sam’s attention, meanwhile is on the blonde’s expression. He looks thoughtful, mouthing the words trans women visibly, like he is rolling the word around, trying to remember something he read.

Expecting an ignorant slur, Sam braces for impact.

“That’s illegal, isn’t it?” he asks, instead.

“Sure is,” Laurie tells him.

His eyes widen. “So, this is protest about one particular case of police misconduct?”

Sam sighs, wondering if maybe this stranger lived under a rock for the last few decades.  _ Walk away,  _ a voice suspiciously like CJ’s says in his head. He ignores it.

“One case?” he scoffs. “This is the norm.” He feels the satisfaction of watching the man’s attention shift toward him. “Lesbian, gay or bisexual youth are fifty three percent more likely to be stopped by the police, ninety percent more likely to be convicted of a promiscuity related charge, and forty one percent more likely to have an adult age conviction than heterosexuals in the same age group. Trans and cis women are disproportionately targeted for engaging in prostitution, or just seeking consensual sexual activity, against control groups for men. And that’s not even polling data from the last five years!”

Laurie turns impressed eyes to him, while the blonde man straightens his shoulders, looking determined,

“You just knew that off the top of your head?” the shorter man asks, looking curious. 

“What?” Sam answers. “I read!” He looks at Laurie. “My staff wrote me a memo. This particular protest is in reaction to a recent case in California where two cops went undercover posing as gay men and trapping male sex workers, while ignoring heterosexual solicitation in the same region.”

“That’s got to be unconstitutional,” the blonde says, looking angry now.

“It is,” Sam agrees. “But the court in California upheld the charges. The ACLU is protesting the charge as well as the White House’ silence on the issue.”

“Speaking of,” Laurie touches his arm, “the press.” She jerks her head to the right where Sam sees a couple of television channels setting up cameras.

“Right,” he nods. “I better get going.”

“Wait!” the blonde calls. “I am going to go over and speak to those cameras. Can you come with me and explain the numbers you just told me?”

Sam looks at him. Really looks at him. He seems dead serious.

“All due respect, buddy,” he shrugs. “But why do you think they are going to wanna talk to you?”

The man takes in Sam’s honest, puzzled expression, and then, after a beat, extends a hand. “Captain Steve Rogers,” he says. “Hundred and Seventh infantry regiment.”

Just like that, the pieces fall into place. “Sam Seaborn.”

Sam understands why the man seems so familiar, and shakes his hand.

Laurie recovers first.

“Captain,” she says. “You really want to do this? You are serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“I need to take you to Cherie,” she tells him. “She will have the same information that Sam here does, and trust me, putting Sam in front of the camera is just asking for trouble that will overshadow the purpose of this protest. Please come with me.”

Rogers looks puzzled, but he follows Laurie all the same. Rogers’ friend stares at Sam while the captain leaves with Laurie. 

“Seaborn,” he says, grinning at him. “Tell me I got the names mixed up.”

“Nope,” Sam says, confident that Captain freaking America’s friend isn’t going to out him to the press. 

“Sam Wilson, Pararescue, AFSOC,” he says, shaking his hand. “Tell the President that the vets at the VA center in DC are all rooting for him.”

“I will,” he says. “It was nice meeting you!” 

He makes his way through the crowd, keeping his head down and walking away from the throng of the press. He is nearly at the white house gates when he realizes,  _ shit, the President is going to be unbearable about Captain America. _

*

**Author's Note:**

> The facts listed by Sam about profiling and targeted discrimination in solicitation convictions are [accurate.](https://www.aclusocal.org/en/news/sex-work-should-be-decriminalized)
> 
> I don't know, okay? A friend of mine loves Sam Seaborn something intense, and is equally nuts about Steve, so this happened. Like all my other poor choices, this one is her fault.
> 
> Comments are loved.


End file.
